Under My Wings
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Everyone heals differently. Sometimes it’s in helping others heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****:** Everyone heals differently. Sometimes it's in helping others heal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any affiliated, just the idea.

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor

**Halliwell Manor**

Outside, it was cold; a vicious wind prowled looking for its next victim. The rain played the old roof of the Halliwell manor like a drum. The luminous clouds hovered over the home of the Charmed Ones. Such dreary weather would make any normal person depressed or lethargic, but to Piper Halliwell, it was a day to stay in her pajamas, be with her husband, Leo, and play with their kids.

However, Piper wasn't doing either, spending time with her husband or playing with her kids. She sighed, not sure why she was even considering this proposal. She grimaced, feeling out-numbered and abandoned by her sisters. The pounding of the rain outside was the only sound that penetrated the small front hall. As angry as Piper was with her, she had to admit, she even felt bad for the girl.

In the middle of her front hall, stood Billie Jenkins, the Ultimate power, standing in her doorway, a charmed sister flanking the blonde on each side. Soaked all the way through that her clothes clung to her, Billie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsteadily.

Piper knew that Billie would not dare step foot back at the manor on her own accord, unless a certain two pushed her to. The eldest witch knew those two people who had the gall to cross Piper like that . . . Phoebe and Paige, her sisters.

Piper crossed her arms in defiance, staring down her sister's pleading, but firm looks, and Billie's ashamed face. The eldest Charmed One watched Billie struggled to stop her chattering teeth. Her sunken-in eyes, dark from lack of sleep and a lingering cold, roamed the floor, looking anywhere, but at Piper. It proved her guilt, even more.

"Close the door. You're letting in a draft," Piper chided.

Phoebe complied, shutting the door then quickly returning to her post next to Billie. "We need to talk, Piper," Paige said.

"Stay there," Piper ordered the young witch.

The three charmed sisters burst into the kitchen. Phoebe was the first to speak. "Piper, she needs a place to stay."

"I suppose neither of you have room," Piper countered.

"We do and certainly she is welcomed, but it's tight for both of us, not to mention it would be better and safer for her here. You know that, Piper," Paige pressed further.

Piper knew this day would come; she didn't need Phoebe's power of premonition to know Billie would somehow end up at her doorstep again looking for help. Piper shook her head vehemently. She refused to open herself up just to get hurt again. She couldn't understand why she allowed herself to constantly let her guard down; she only got hurt in the end.

"Piper!" Paige hollered. Her face was turning the color of a rose from her obvious anger at her older sister's stubbornness.

"Are you listening?" Phoebe asked sweetly, even though in reality, the middle sister was exhausted. It was like talking to a wall sometimes.

"We found her fighting a demon and losing," Paige continued. "She's too weak to carrying on by herself."

"Mentally or physically, she needs our help, Piper," Phoebe added.

Paige took a deep breath, her tone much softer, "Piper, you – we know what it's like to lose someone close to us. She was badly hurt when we found her. The demons are picking on her like scavenger birds to a half-dead animal. If we don't help her, her future, well, it's bleak."

"Piper, come on," Phoebe said more firmly than she had been speaking this whole time. "I know it's a lot to ask, but the past is the past."

Piper arched an unimpressed eyebrow. It had only been three months since the big battle had gone down. The newspaper columnist and white lighter exchanged looks, their sister wasn't budging and they were starting to lose hope.

"Phoebe, Paige, I'm sorry that I still have common sense left in me, but I don't trust her," Piper said sarcastically.

"Before everything happened, you considered her family – a sister!" Paige fired back.

"Yes, just to have the little witch betray us, use my son, and then try to kill us! Or did you two forget that?" Piper brought her hand to her forehead, so much for having a civil and quiet conversation. No doubt Billie could hear them.

"We all make mistakes, honey, trust me. I have made my fair share plus some: I married Cole, became Queen of the Underworld, and mother to the source of all evil," Phoebe urged. "Still, you didn't give up."

"That was different. Phoebe, you and Paige are my sisters, you –" Piper was cut off unexpectedly.

'_**Since when does family need to share DNA?'**_

It was a voice that sounded so familiar, but which she hadn't heard in a while. "Prue?" Piper breathed, only loud enough for her to hear. Was she so furious that she was delusional?

"Piper?" Phoebe said, inching forward, both sisters exchanged worried looks.

"No, no, no," Piper resigned to herself. Piper closed her eyes tightly then stared at the floor in deep contemplation.

The eldest Halliwell darted out of the kitchen back to the front hall where Billie was still standing, a small puddle collecting under her feet.

Phoebe and Paige chased after their fiery sister, almost bumping into her when she stopped short, feet in front of the very tired, broken, and scared witch. Positive Piper was going to blow her up; Billie cringed for the eminent pain.

"Piper," Phoebe tried to stop her older sister, reaching for Piper's hand, but was too late.

"Three rules if you want to live here," Piper began, pointing her finger at the tall blonde. "One, you are to keep away from my boys, Wyatt and Chris. Two, you will stay the hell out of trouble. Three, you are under my house, so you will follow my rules, both magical and non-magical, got it?"

Phoebe, Paige, and Billie stared dumbfounded at the eldest Charmed One.

"Piper, I . . ."

"Got it?" Piper persisted, pointing at her.

Paige and Phoebe waited with baited breath for Billie's answer. The tension in the air couldn't be cut with a butter knife . . . or a machete, for that matter. "Got it," Billie agreed, a smile appearing on her face. Although, against her pale complexion, matted hair, and grungy clothes, her smile was nothing compared to the brilliancy it had been.

Piper took a calming breath. "Now . . . I guess . . . you can take Phoebe's room, since we haven't converted it into a study . . . or a gym," she said with a sly smile toward her two glowing sisters.

Billie nodded. "Now go!" Piper ushered, shooing the girl up the stairs with her hands. "I believe Phoebe's still got clothes up there, go put some on, you're soaking wet. You know, get yourself cleaned up and all. When you're done, come down to the kitchen, you look as if you haven't eaten in weeks." Billie, who was using the railing to hold herself up, didn't have enough time to make any type of reply before Piper turned around and headed back into the kitchen to start making lunch for her. Piper rambled as she left. Billie didn't care though; Piper could call her all the names she wanted. Billie knew she was safe now: safe from demons, safe from the elements and hunger, but more importantly, safe from being alone.

Phoebe and Paige smiled, rushing to hug Billie and help her up the stairs. The two sisters helped the young witch find some clothes. They chatted with her like the Ultimate Battle never happened. It touched Billie to see her white lighter and friend go so far to help her. How would she repay them? She guessed one day at a time.

Alone in the kitchen, Piper leaned against the island and exhaled loudly. She looked up toward the ceiling. "Okay, Prue, I hope you know what you're doing . . . I trust you."

~End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

May 13, 2009

Chapter 2: From One Demon to Another

It was unavoidable, the wailing of Billie finally grieving over Christy's death could be heard from Phoebe's old room into the master bedroom Leo and she shared. Piper forced her eyes shut in a fleeting attempt to fall asleep again.

'_**Go to her.'**_

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Piper whispered up to the ceiling. They, the Charmed Ones, had just saved Billie's ass from killing them after she had turned into a demon because she bottled up her emotions, refusing to grieve over her parents' and sister's deaths. Now, while Phoebe and Paige got to go back to their apartments to Henry and Coop and rest, she was forbidden to? She answered her question with a growl, heaving herself up. The veteran witch scowled at her husband when she peered over her shoulder to see him fast asleep.

Too aggravated to try and block out the unbearable agony of a person in pain, she threw on her robe, not bothering to tie it, slipped on her slippers, and made her way to the boys' room.

The eldest sister cracked her sons' bedroom door open to see both of them sound asleep, as well. Piper rolled her eyes, somewhat relieved to see their slumber had not been disturbed. Seeing no one in the house other than herself who was unable to sleep, she went down to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. She grabbed a bag of small marshmallows from the cupboard and sprinkled some into each mug. Satisfied with her work, she placed the bag and the mugs on the tray and made her way back upstairs, stopping at Billie's room. Taking a deep breath, with no free hand to knock, she called through the door, "Billie, its Piper, please open the door."

Unsure if this was the right thing to do, Piper waited nervously. A moment later she heard the sound of the bed creaking and the floor groaning under each step. Anxiously, the Halliwell watched Billie slowly crack the door open. "S-s-sorry," the grieving witch choked out. "I di-didn't mean ta-ta wake you."

"Don't be, honey. I wasn't tired, anyway," the eldest witch lied, forcing a smile. Piper raised the tray she carried up, showing the blonde the mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "I've got hot chocolate," Piper told her, as if it was going to magically cure Billie's wounded heart. Billie half-heartedly smiled, rubbing her very red and puffy eyes before pulling the door wide open to let the veteran witch in.

Billie returned to her spot on her bed, settling herself again. Piper's eyes widened in shock at the mess her sister's charge had created in the short hours since they had saved her from herself and returned to the manor. Billie's room was always a little messy, but now, draws were pulled out with clothes pouring from them. Shirts, shorts, and accessories covered the floor. It looked like her desk had exploded, its contents scattered about. It was total chaos, like someone had raided her room. Despite the surface look of the room, Piper knew the truth; this was reflection of how Billie felt, also her state of mind. Spread out on the bed was pictures, many of them of Billie and Christy, a few of their parents and Billie. Piper started to get cold feet, feeling she might be getting in over her head. Taking a deep breath, the Charmed One joined Billie moments later after kicking the door shut.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Billie continued to stare at a photo that was taken only months prior at Paige's wedding. The picture had the two Jenkins sisters hugging, both with a smile on their faces. "It was all a sham, wasn't?" Billie suddenly spoke up. Piper choked on her hot chocolate, startled by the break in silence. "She didn't really want to make-up for loss time, she didn't care about me, she didn't believe in helping the magical community, she – she . . ." Like the Charmed Sisters, Billie's powers were tied to her emotions. Unnerved, Piper watched things on the shelves of the wall start to shake.

"Billie, Billie," Piper interrupted placing a mug in her hand. The younger witch looked up at her. Piper watched diligently, breathing a sigh of relief as the knick-knacks around the room stopped levitating. "I'm glad you are finally letting it all out . . ."

"But," Billie interjected.

"But, you have to – she was . . ."

"A selfish bitch," Billie finished with a smirk on her face.

"No – yes! – no, she was your sister and . . ." Billie, with hate in her eyes at the mention of Christy, watched Piper struggle to find words.

Why was this so hard? Maybe because Piper really didn't know Christy all that well, when she thought about it, she didn't know Billie much better. Piper touched her chest, a surge of guilt striking her heart. Maybe Billie's betrayal wasn't all her fault, after all.

Piper pursed her lips together. If it was Paige and Phoebe, would it be this hard?

'_**She's no different. Look inside yourself.'**_ Piper glared up at the ceiling, making a sharp gesture of annoyance with her hands. Billie leaned back, eyeing Piper leerily.

"I just wanted a marshmallow."

"Huh?" Piper passed the bag over to the blonde. "Billie," she began waiting for the blonde to look up at her again. After grabbing a handful of marshmallows, popping a few in her mouth, Billie turned her attention to Piper again. "Prue was perfect. She had the guys, the grades, popularity – Phoebe was the same, minus the grades and the good behavior."

"Wait," Billie cut-in, "Who's Prue?"

"Oh, right, she is mine and Phoebe's older sister; she died about five years ago. She was killed by a demon named Shax."

"Oh," Billie replied with downcast eyes.

"At first, I was devastated. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Then I blamed everyone – everything I could, including myself. Still, the pain seemed to linger and build. Finally, that pain and anger I felt, I realized . . . the hard way . . . was at her. I was so infuriated she had died and left me to survive on my own. She was the person who I turned to, the one with all the answers. All of sudden I was the eldest sister with a new sister, Paige, and demons were still attacking, I was expected to be Prue –"

"Piper," Billie interjected again, and to her surprise, Piper didn't look upset by the continual interruptions. "Prue seems like an awesome witch. How is her death anything like Christy's?"

"Because she was my older sister, too," Piper answered. The telekinetic rolled her eyes. Ignoring Billie's nonverbal 'yeah and your point' look, Piper continued, "She disappointed me, like Christy did you. I carried a rage I didn't even know I had. It was so powerful I wound up turning into a Fury, kind of like you did today." At this, Billie's eyes turned to the size of half-dollars.

"Wait! You turned into a Fury?" the young witch asked skeptically.

"Yeah, thanks to Paige, who could empathize, having lost her parents. She, Phoebe, and Leo saved me from killing an innocent . . . and becoming a Fury permanently. Still, all the pain aside, Prue was my sister just like Christy is yours. Christy will always be your sister. Good, bad . . . pure evil." Piper paused when she saw a smile flash across Billie's face. "The point is – it wasn't a sham. I think that she did love you, I think despite the manipulation from Dumain and the Triad, she thought she was doing the right thing. I think . . ."

"So, I shouldn't be mad at her?" Billie asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

"No, sweetie, you have every right to be mad at her. But, don't think that your search, the time spent with her was a waste, okay?" Piper comforted. Billie nodded her head, taking a deep breath; the room became quiet as the blonde stared into the hot chocolate.

Piper swung her legs over the side of the bed, stiff from having sat cross-legged for so long. Billie grabbed Piper's arm, preventing her from leaving. "No, I get it. Thank you," Billie smiled, wiping away an escaping tear; although, it was futile.

Piper's face turned from a broad smile of victory to worry as fresh tears spilt from the emotionally drained Ultimate Power.

"Okey-dokey," Piper said more to herself, and a possible annoyingly intrusive spirit. Piper placed the tray on a nearby desk and sat back on the bed, beckoning Billie to scoot closer. The blonde immediately complied, as if it was the most natural thing. The eldest sister rubbed Billie's back soothingly, like her mother had done to her years ago, tears falling from her own eyes, salt to an old wound she thought had healed. Billie shook, and her pain sounded unbearable. Piper held Billie until she couldn't cry anymore and passed-out of exhaustion, something Piper was close to doing herself. She pulled a crocheted blanket over Billie to keep her warm.

Too tired to bring the empty mugs of hot chocolate to the kitchen she left them on Billie's cluttered desk, quietly Piper exited the blonde's room, shutting the lights off and closing the door. In the hall, a small table clock with Roman Numerals ticked 4:45 in the morning. Piper groaned. She was shuffling back to her bedroom when a picture that hung on the wall attracted her attention. Like a magnet, Piper stepped closer to it.

It was a picture of Prue with a smug look on her face, the same look Piper had seen so many times before.

"I bet you find this funny, you and your twisted sense of humor. Let me just say one thing – aw, hell with it, I'm too tired. Don't think I'm done with you, though," Piper warned the photo.

Piper climbed back in bed, the digital clock flashing five. "Piper?" Leo said sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Are you just going to bed?" he asked incredulously. "Is something wrong?"

"Not anymore," Piper answered into the pillow. "Keep the boys occupied when they wake up. I'm sleeping in, and so is Billie."

The white lighter furrowed his eyebrows. Did Piper just call Billie by her actual name, instead of referring to her as their '"house guest"?

Leo was about to respond, but noticed that Piper was already fast asleep. He smiled, thinking how adorable she looked. He had missed something big; there was not doubt about it. Maybe – hopefully, that big "thing", whatever it might have been, was a step forward in the right direction for both Piper and Billie.

~ End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

May 19, 2009

Chapter 3:To Leave the Nest

Piper knocked three times on Door 303 and waited. She could hear a chair scratching against the hardwood floor. The door opened to reveal Billie in lounge wear, blue sweats and a whit t-shirt with her college logo on it.

"Hey, Piper, what's up?"

"Hey, I wanted to solidify the menu for the wedding," Piper said with a broad grin.

"Right, thanks for catering, again." Billie gestured for her to come in. The Ultimate Power was surprised when a little girl orbed in front of her with shoulder length hair done in pig tails. "Melinda?"

"Melinda?" Piper turned around to see her seven-year-old daughter standing in Billie's apartment door way. "Honey, how – why are you here?"

"Chris said I was being annoying and orbed me here," the small brunette pouted.

Piper rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, sensing an on-coming headache. "Chris . . ." the eldest sister growled. Billie simply laughed at Piper's mild aggravation.

"Come on in, sweetie," the bride-to-be ushered the little girl in.

"Hi Aunt Billie, are you ready for your wedding?" Melinda asked, skipping inside the apartment.

"Sure am," Billie answered back, hugging her niece. Billie crossed over to the small living room area and hugged Piper.

A small tug on Billie's sweats got the blonde's attention, as well as Piper's. "What is it, honey?" Billie asked Melinda.

"Do you have any juice? I'm thirsty, please," the youngest of Piper's kids asked, smiling up at her mother, two front teeth missing.

"Yeah, come on," Billie took the girl's tiny hand in hers and led her off into the small kitchen.

Piper looked around, not the most organized, but Billie was young. Articles of clothing hung from the furniture. Some dog toys laid about the house, which made Piper wonder where the dog was. Her question was answered by the light snoring coming from the pile of clothes by her desk. Some DVDs, CDs, and Wii games were stacked by her overcrowded entertainment center. Piper's eye furrowed at the pictures scattered on the coffee table. It reminded her of the night Billie finally grieved her sister's loss; except this time, most of the pictures were of her parents.

"Hey, I got Melinda some juice and vegetables. She said she was hungry and . . ." Billie trailed off, when she saw what Piper was looking at. "Uh, so . . . the menu stuff."

"Bil-lie," Piper pressed. "You all right?"

The Ultimate Power huffed. Why did she think Piper would just let it go?

"It's nothing."

"Okay." Piper joined Billie on the couch, while her daughter munched on some healthy snacks in Billie's kitchen.

The two witches discussed different options, and when to serve what.

Billie rushed out of her bedroom with her wedding dress. "Oh, it's beautiful," Piper awed. Billie swayed in her dress, smiling from ear to ear. "So, are you nervous?"

"No, I mean I want to marry Dillon, but I guess . . . it seems weird, you know? It feels like yesterday I was going to college and now I'm getting married and settling down, and kids. And I want that, I do, but I'm also scared. So much can go wrong. What if I'm a bad wife, or mother, or we don't work out later on –"

"Easy there, you aren't even married yet. And I think you two will be fine. I mean it's a good sign when the man you love doesn't freak out when a demon tries to sell him on the magical black market or care when he's turned into baby," the eldest Haliwell laughed causing her apprentice to laugh, as well. Billie changed back into her lounge attire and joined Piper, with a loud sigh. The senior witch pulled Billie in for the blonde to lean on her shoulder. "Is that what all the pictures are for?"

"Sort of, I just always thought my dad would always walk me down the isle. That my mom would struggle not to cry and . . . Christy would be my maid of honor, her husband and kids sitting in the front row . . . it's just another thing they won't be there for and I'll have to do alone." Immediately, Billie regretted the last statement, for all the sisters, especially Piper had done, she sounded so selfish. "It's not that I don't consider you family, it's just . . ."

"I get it Billie. I do."

Piper stayed for a while longer then took her daughter back home with her. On the drive home, it was mostly quiet. Melinda had fallen asleep and Piper was lost in her own thoughts.

'_**Family is sharable.' **_

Piper looked in the rearview mirror to see her daughter fast asleep, so it wasn't possible that she was the one that just spoke.

Leo greeted his wife as she entered the manor, handing Melinda over to her father, while giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Put Melinda in her bed, will you? I have to make a call. Afterwards, you and I need to have a talk with Chris about orbing his sister wherever and whenever he feels like it," Piper told her husband, while she headed to the kitchen to fetch the cordless phone.

**Wedding Day**

Piper knocked on the door where the bride was staying. "Dillon, quite it!" Billie barked from the other side.

"Honey, it's Piper," the Charmed One laughed.

"Billie opened the door to see Piper and only her. "Where are Paige and Phoebe?"

"Corralling their kids and husbands, they still haven't trained theirs," Piper joked. Billie quickly closed the door behind her.

"Dillon has been trying to sneak in here. He's going to totally break tradition," Billie pouted, stomping the floor for emphasis.

"I see, but, uh, I have to ask you something, Billie?"

"Okay." The blonde hesitantly answered, catching herself before she sat down. The Ultimate Power refused to wrinkle her dress. This was her day, and it would be as perfect as possible.

A second knock at the door interrupted them. "Who is it?" Billie called.

"Us and dad!" Phoebe called.

"Come in."

The two sisters and their father burst into the room. "You look amazing," Phoebe loved weddings.

"Thanks," Billie smiled; her dress white with a long flowing train. Her hair was set in curls cascading down her back. The veil the sisters and her had picked out was still on the table by the long full mirror.

"Found him." Paige glowed.

"I thought you were corralling everyone?" Billie asked Phoebe and Paige, confused.

"Well, we were, but we also were trying to see what happened to dad," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Traffic, sorry," Victor apologized.

"Billie, I know you really wanted you dad and mom and sister here, and to have your dad walk you down the isle, so, what if our dad accompanied you?" Piper asked, standing by her sisters.

"I would be honored," Victor added.

Billie started to well up. "Oh, don't cry honey, your make-up," Paige said, her eyes starting to tear up as well.

"Too late," Phoebe announced, blotting her eyes with a tissue. Paige handed her charge a tissue, while dabbing her own eyes.

"Thank you," Billie said. Piper took the tissue and carefully blotted Billie's eyes, attempting not to smudge the youngest witch's make-up. Piper found it a difficult task as she too, began to tear up.

The music started to play for the wedding to commence, Billie's bridal party, consisting of the sisters, lined up.

"Wow, it really got nice out, compared to the dreary way it started out," Paige pointed out.

"Weird. It was supposed to rain all day and even tomorrow." Henry replied, taking his spot next to his wife and mother of his children.

Phoebe was too busy fussing with Coop's bowtie to respond. "Hm," Coop answered for him and Pheobe.

"Shhhh!" Piper hissed. Leo linked arms with his wife as they began to walk down the isle.

A unanimous gasp spread across the church as Billie appeared in the door way. Piper watched as her father and Billie proceeded down the isle, Melinda having laid down a blanket of rose petals for the bride. The sisters struggled to keep their composure and not cry, but it was proving to be a difficult task. Piper and Leo locked eyes, silently remembering their wedding. Billie smiled at the sisters, taking her spot next to her soon-to-be husband. Finally, the youngest of the sisters was getting married.

~End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

May 30, 2009

Chapter 4: Pudding, Sour Patch Kids, and Jimmy Choos

**Halliwell Manor, Kitchen**

"So, having fun?" Phoebe asked Piper, who was fishing for Saltines in the cupboard. Phoebe watched Piper slam cupboard doors in frustration. The middle sister sat at the kitchen table, munching on some carrots drizzled with dressing.

"Damn it, where are those crackers?" Piper cursed. "Paige, Paige!" the eldest Halliwell called. Within seconds, blue swirls of light appeared, disclosing a frazzled white lighter. "Ah, Paige, go get me crackers, will you?"

"Uh, no," Paige said, vexed she was called for such a frivolous thing. "I'm pretty sure fetching you crackers is considered personal gain."

"Not when it's for your charge," Piper shot back.

"Aw, the joys of morning sickness," Phoebe mused, stifling her laughter. She sympathized with the young witch.

"Piper!" came the whiny plea of the Ultimate Power.

"Crackers, now!" Piper demanded through clenched teeth.

"Piper," Paige was about to argue until the eldest Charmed One cut her off.

"Hey, if the Elders have a problem with it, tell them to see me." Piper heard Billie groan followed by the gut wrenching sound of someone throwing up. Phoebe made a disgusted face, mimicking her sisters who were in an argument. "Hurry!" Piper pressed.

"I hope you know this is white lighter abuse," Paige quipped, orbing out.

Piper picked up the tea she had been brewing and added some honey to it. "Uh, Piper can I borrow the family album with the pictures of us and mom, and stuff?"

"Yeah, why?" Piper asked, corking an eyebrow.

"I want to show my girls what we were like as kids," the news columnist supplied, dipping another carrot into the ranch dressing.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Piper asked, alarmed she was going to be left alone with Billie.

"Piper!" Billie called suddenly.

"Nope, gotta go," Phoebe laughed. "Have fun," she wished her flustered sister, heading up the stairs to retrieve the albums.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, I swear Dillon made up having the measles," Piper grumbled. She heard the a clambering of heels rushing down the stairs, the front door slamming shut minutes later. The Charmed One was by herself, again . . . sort of.

'**Motherhood is learned best from sisterhood.'**

"This isn't the time, Prue," Piper said, gritting her teeth. Piper didn't need any back-seat commentary.

Piper found Billie curled up on the couch a bucket next to her, hugging a pillow. With sad eyes, the blonde groaned, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "How'd you do it three times?"

"Honestly honey, I have no idea," Piper smiled, handing her the tea.

Billie took a sip then placed it on the table. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know, each woman is different," Piper chuckled, she took the bucket to wash it out and return quickly upon hearing Billie call for it.

"Can you not enjoy this so much?" She groaned again, watching Piper fail to hide her amusement. The mother of three sat on the coffee table across from Billie.

"Sorry, think of it as like a rite of passage into motherhood. I'm not laughing at you. I empathize because I've been there, and years later, you'll see the lighter side of it, trust me."

"Uh, this sucks," Billie blurted out. "Oh, man." The young witch drew her hand up to her mouth, Piper quickly shoving the bucket in front of Billie. "No, I'm good," she said with a dismissive hand.

Piper put the bucket down hesitantly, watching Billie carefully for any sudden signs of her needing it again. The eldest sister moved from her spot on the coffee table to the seat next to Billie on the sofa.

"Piper did you ever get scared because I know it's only been . . . like a few months, but all of a sudden I'm really worried about the baby's health, being a witch, and Dillon living with a magical baby, or what if the baby isn't magical, the baby's future and – and demons ! And –"

"Bille, Billie," Piper interjected, placing a hand on her shoulder. By now, Billie was near hyperventilating. Piper breathed, contemplating to herself about what to say. Should she lie? Tell Billie that it was just her hormones, and not to worry. Or tell her apprentice the truth. That yes, pregnancy messed with your emotions, but it was natural to be scared, regardless. All of sudden you were expected to be responsible for a tiny baby – a blessing that couldn't watch over his or herself. Before Piper could say anything, Billie spoke up.

"Uh, Piper, do you have any pudding? Chocolate?"

Thrown for a loop, Piper sputtered, "Uh, um, yeah, honey, I do."

"Can I have some?" Piper nodded her head. The Charmed One got up and started for the kitchen. "It's not in a cup is it?" Billie asked with hopeful eyes.

"No," laughed Piper.

"Good. Do you have sour patch kids – no, marshmallows – ooh, wait, no, I want it with jellybeans – wait, no, ice cream. Vanilla ice cream, please."

"Okay." Piper left to make the pudding and find Billie's various toppings. As she waited for the pudding to cool, Billie called from the living room, "Strawberry, instead, please."

"Got it!" Piper shouted back, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

She handed Billie a tray with a small bowl of pudding and the requested various toppings on the side. Piper resumed her spot on the couch, Billie smiling from ear to ear, picking at the toppings before attacking the bowl of pudding.

"To answer your question, you'd be crazy not to worry. I was petrified when I carried Wyatt."

"Really?"

"Of course, he was going to be a magical super baby, half witch – half white lighter. I wanted him to be healthy, like normal mothers, but then I had extra worries. What about demons? Was I doing everything I could to keep him safe? Then I had to worry about my powers."

"Your powers?"

"Yeah, if you don't exercise your powers, you could lose control of them. Remember Phoebe and Paige's little incidents. Reading minds and orbing unexpectedly. One time instead of blowing a demon up I threw flower pedals at her," Piper recalled, laughing at it in retrospect.

"So, being pregnant can affect your powers . . ." Billie mulled over more to herself.

"Yes, why?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Nothing," Billie replied, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Billie," Piper pressed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, a demon attacked a few weeks back," Billie confessed.

"Are you okay?" Piper immediately asked, checking for wounds even though it happened weeks prior. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm fine, really. Nothing happened. I scared him off, but not the way you think. Instead of throwing the demon back, I gave him a celebration with fireworks. I freaked – he freaked and shimmered out. We kicked his ass later, anyway," Billie mumbled, her eyes transfixed on the tray with the pudding and myriad of topping.

"Uh-huh. What one?" Piper asked out of curiosity. Still, she was unhappy that Billie didn't tell her. "Regardless, your little one seems to have a sense of humor, doesn't she or he? It's normal as far as magical pregnancies go."

"Wonderful," Billie retorted, frowning.

"Listen, weird things are going to happen, it's you first pregnancy, or your last if your not planning to have anymore, but that's beside the point. As far as keeping your baby safe, you'll have a wiccaning like Phoebe, Paige, and I did."

"A wiccaning? I'm not family, though."

"Yes, you are." Piper smiled, tucking a strand of loose air behind the mommy-to-be's ears. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'm gonna clean up the kitchen." The eldest witch got up, taking the tray with her.

"Piper," Billie called.

"Yeah."

"What do you think about the baby's name being Christy, if it's a girl? Phoebe and Paige thought it was nice. But, I want your opinion."

Piper pressed her lips together. Something in Billie's tone led Piper to believe she was hiding something. "That's fine," the veteran witch answered, turning to leave, but was stopped again.

"Yeah, but – uh, I mean that's it. I thought, never mind," Billie trailed off. "I don't know. I think I'll think of another name," the Ultimate Power said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Billie, just because you name her Christy doesn't mean she's going to turn evil, if that's what you're trying to get at. Your sister wasn't born evil, she was brainwashed. I think it would mean a lot to you, and maybe finally help heal the scar that's been left. I think it would be a beautiful name to give the baby if it's a girl."

"Thanks, Piper," Billie smiled, a few tears cascading down the side of her face.

"That's what I'm – big sisters are for." Piper smiled going into the kitchen. She made it as far as the archway when Paige orbed in.

"Here's you damn crackers," she said to Piper, placing the crackers next to Billie, who was looking paler by the minute. "You look, well, like you're suffering. Poor thing, I hope you feel better soon." Taking a deep, calming breath, Paige continued, "Now if you don't mind I have other charges to tend to. Billie if you need anything let Piper know."

As the white lighter finished her statement, Billie hunched over and threw up the pudding, sour patch kids, along with the various other toppings on Paige's shoes.

"Oh! My new Jimmy Choos!" Paige cried.

"Sorry," Billie apologized, upon throwing up again, missing Paige by only inches.

Both women looked up to see Piper red faced from trying to hide her laughter. "Nice shot," Piper commented. Billie smiled weakly as Paige continued to glare at her older sister.

"Piper!" the youngest sister reprimanded.

"Your charge," Piper sang back from the kitchen, laughter filling the house.

~End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

June 10, 2009

Chapter 5: Chocolate Chip Cookies

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting at the dining table eating lunch, which Piper had prepared that Saturday afternoon.

"Anyone home?" a voice asked from the front hall.

"We're in the dining room," Phoebe called back.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Billie's daughter, six-year-old Christy, squealed.

It didn't take long for Christy to find her aunts and propel herself into each one. The small girl hopped up and down, talking at ninety miles an hour. "Hey guys," Billie greeted. She put her small backpack, filled with money, credit cards, make-up, and some of Christy's stuff, down and took a seat. "Sorry, we're late, but some one was being difficult about getting dressed," the Ultimate Power said, looking at her daughter, who was bouncing from heel to toe, telling her Aunt Phoebe about something she had done in school that week. Phoebe laughed more at her niece's excitement than the story, nodding every so often so Christy knew she was still listening.

"I'd offer Christy a cookie, but I'm not sure if she needs anymore sugar," Piper remarked, pouring the little girl some lemonade, Christy's took it gratefully, breathless from telling her story to Phoebe.

"Please don't. Her daddy allowed her to eat half her bucket of Halloween candy," Billie explained with an annoyed look.

The group of women turned and looked toward the kitchen after hearing one of the cupboard doors slam close. "Chris?" Piper asked.

"No," a young woman's voice answered. A petite brunette with straight hair appeared in the archway linking the kitchen and the dining room together. "Hey, how's the lunch-in going?" Piper's youngest, Melinda, now fifteen, asked her mother before taking a satisfying bite from one of Piper's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Melinda!" Christy cried out with a broad grin. "Look! I lost my two front teeth and the twoof fairy gave me two whole dollars!"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Melinda answered with a mouth full of cookie.

"Wanna play?" The small girl in the pink and white floral dress asked, twirling back and forth so the dress would rise and fall from the momentum.

"Uh, actually," Melinda stalled. "I'd love to, but – but I know Chris has been looking to play dolls with you for . . . like forever," Melinda said with a devilish grin, taking another bite of her cookie. Melinda knew her brother would never turn Christy down, revenge was oh so sweet.

"Really?" Christy asked with childlike wonder. Melinda nodded her head for emphasis, struggling not to laugh. "Mom, where's my dolls?" Christy exploded with excitement.

"In the back pack," Billie answered with a sly grin at Melinda. Christy ransacked the backpack and extracted several dolls, not bothering to say good-bye to her mother, she dashed upstairs.

Melinda laughed as soon as her cousin was out of sight, almost choking on the cookie she just took a bite into. Noticing the glares her mother and aunts sent her way, Melinda stopped chuckling. "Oh come on, I love Christy, but Christy without the sugar high is tiring, and – and Chris deserves it! Call it karma," Melinda defended.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Chris telling Brian Welling that you like him, would it?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, mom, get out of my head," Melinda said, vexed. Piper laughed at her daughter's touchiness about her crush, handing Billie the plate she had made her. "Okay, well, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna head upstairs to get dressed for the party."

"What party?" Piper shot back.

"What party?" Melinda replied, her eyes big, surprised at herself about what she let slip. "I said study group. See ya!" Melinda said, sprinting up to her room.

"Hey! No, you didn't! What party? Where?" Piper yelled back, but it was too late, she could hear her daughter racing up the stiars.

"Nice one, Piper," Paige jested.

"Shut it," Piper warned, waving the pie knife at her.

"At least she doesn't try to sneak out," Phoebe mumbled, looking into the glass of lemonade she was drinking.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had dominated much of the conversation while Billie ate silently. After a while Piper turned to Billie, "Hey, you've been quiet, what's up?"

"Yeah, everything okay?" Paige added.

"You know you can tell us, sweetie?" Phoebe followed up.

"I'm fine, seriously," the youngest witch assured. Years later, and they were still so protective of her. It was annoying, but at the same time, comforting. Billie took a bite of some fruit salad before continuing, "I was thinking about how you guys could have turned your back on me, with good reason, especially you Piper, after everything I did . . . but you didn't. I can't imagine where I'd be if you guys hadn't rescued me," Billie said, her eyes downcast, knowing much of her existence today was a result of the sister's, especially Piper's kindness.

'_**A family's bond is stronger than any evil, any magic . . . anything.'**_

Before either Phoebe or Paige could say anything, Piper spoke, "Well, what is family for. And family is stronger than anything, magic or otherwise. Plus, we, Phoebe, Paige, and I had people to watch over us and help guide us – and I don't mean the elders." All three women's eyes were on her, pleading for her to continue. "Grams, mom, and Prue. You may not have met her Paige, but I know she was looking out for all of us. Even now, she still is."

"How'd do you know?" Paige inquired.

"Trust me, I just know," Piper smiled.

"Hm," the sisters turned to their fellow witch. "I guess I'm blessed than, too." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged confused looks. "Well, you have them and I have you three," Billie explained nonchalantly.

Billie almost fell back as the three sisters lounged at her to give her a big hug. "Guys, you're squeezing me too hard . . . can't breath."

**That Evening**

Phoebe and Paige had left hours ago, leaving Billie, who was helping Piper clean up. "You know you don't need to help out," Piper told her.

"Yeah, well, I feel like it, don't expect it to happen again," Billie smirked.

"Yeah, well, you didn't when you lived here, why would I expect you to change now?" Piper jested, getting a dirty look from Billie as she picked up another plate to dry.

"Hey Piper, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Piper asked.

"The family thing," Billie replied, handing her some utensils to put away.

"Billie, how many times do I have to say it? You. Are. Family," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I'm not use to it, I guess." It was quiet for a while until Billie disturbed the silence. "So you didn't make a mistake when you took me in?"

"Billie, what has gotten into you?" Piper said, throwing the dish rag, which she had been using to wipe up the counter, down on the island.

"I know you guys always say that and I should know it, and I know that, but . . ." Billie trailed off, feeling over whelmed. She covered her eyes to hide the tears beginning to spill.

"Billie," Piper said softly, stepping closer to her, pulling her hand away from her face, revealing Billie's red eyes.

"Forget it, it's just the hormones, I think I'm pregnant again." Billie turned away from Piper trying to compose herself.

Piper thought about it, and it could be hormones if she was pregnant, but it seemed too far of a stretch so early in the pregnancy. Billie couldn't be more than a few weeks along since this was the first she was hearing about her being possibly pregnant. What was it then?

It hit Piper like a ton of bricks. Today was the day she lost her only link she had to having a family, today was the day Christy, her older sister, died. Piper still hurt from Prue's death, why wouldn't Billie? Piper walked around the island and embraced the blonde in a tight, comforting hug.

"Look at me," Piper told Billie, sweetly. Billie looked up with sad eyes. "I can honestly say that despite how I felt at the time, I don't regret in anyway telling you that you could live here. I think of you – no, your mine and Phoebe's and Paige's little sister, youngest and biggest troublemaking little sister in this family . . . our family."

A loud crash was heard upstairs then complete silence, Piper and Billie stared at the ceiling contemplating what it possibly could have been. "We better investigate, sis," Piper said, slinging her arm around Billie's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess if I have to . . ." Billie groaned, grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies. "Let's go . . . sis."

~ End Under My Wings


End file.
